In the building industry of today there is a need for insulation material which has better properties than the materials used up to now. Shortage in energy, especially from natural sources, dictates that tomorrow's buildings shall have a much better heat insulation than nowadays. Government regulations are drafted for certain properties of insulating materials, such as for non-burning properties and for sound insulation properties.